It's Only A Broken Leg!
by Lily Bob
Summary: Chaseshipping DxT Tristan has an unfortunate incident involving his bike and is surprised when someone decided to take care of him.


My gosh! It's been sooo long since I last posted something on here that it makes me feel so guilty. My reason for such a large gap in my writing will be posted on my profile page which I shall be updating so I hope you can all forgive me.

I let my mini muses go free so they won't be showing up again. (Evil little buggers tore apart my house and ate everything in sight! Innocent my arse!)

I'm thinking about starting up my Big Brother story again if the new Celebrity Big Brother can inspire me, but I won't make any promises. Until then, here's a story a wrote a while back, but never got round to uploading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh.

**It's Just a Broken Leg!**

"It's just a broken leg!"

"But it could have been worse! And it could have been avoided if only you'd get rid of that horrible machine!"

"That 'horrible machine', as you call it, cost me three years worth of working at McDonalds, another two years worth of pocket money for cleaning the house and a whole summer of washing cars. It's the best thing I've ever bought and I'm not getting rid of it."

"Fine, but don't expect me or your father to nurse you back to health! This is one accident too many and I've had enough! Go stay with one of your ever present friends since you listen to them more than you listen to me!"

With his fists clenched tightly into balls, Tristan Taylor watched his mother leave the hospital room, sending her mental curses with every step she took. He'd had enough too. His mother had never praised his talents once in his whole life and it had finally gotten to him. He leaned backwards onto the over stuffed pillows and closed his eyes. Lifting his scratched and bruised arms up to his head, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair which had lost the large spike as usually once he'd put on his helmet. At least he'd remembered to put that on or he might have been in even worse trouble.

"How many is it now, Taylor? Third or fourth time you've been sent to hospital this year?"

Tristan opened his brown eyes and scanned the room. They stopped by the door, which had been left open, and fell on a familiar black-haired figure.

"What do you want, Devlin?"

"I just thought I'd pay a visit to the ill." Duke Devlin practically strutted into the room wearing his ever present cocky grin and tight black leather pants. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, I could use some company."

The two boys took a moment to give each other a once over, Duke seeing a beaten up teen with his leg in a cast, clad in horrible hospital pyjamas and a smile on his face, while Tristan saw a wealthy game company owner who was dressed in his usually clothes consisting of the leather pants, a red vest top, several wrist bands, a hair band and that annoying dice earring who looked rather amused by the fact that his not quite rival had been hospitalised.

"So, I'm guessing you got into an accident unless you purposely drive your motorcycle into brick walls in your spare time," Duke said, taking a seat on one of the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, but I barely felt a thing," answered Tristan as he leaned back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Wasn't that because you were unconscious half the time?"

Tristan growled angrily, but didn't answer.

"What's up with you mum, if you don't mind me asking?" Duke continued, apparently oblivious to the other boy's discomfort. "She looked pretty upset when I saw her leave."

There was another pause before Tristan replied, "I've been in hospital more times than you know, Duke. I guess she's fed up of constantly having to look after me whenever I get hurt. Either that or she doesn't like paying the hospital bills."

Duke snorted in laughter, but gave Tristan an almost sympathetic look.

"Do you think she meant it when she said you should go stay with one of your friends?"

"I guess. She doesn't really kid about things when she's that angry." Tristan gazed thoughtfully at the white ceiling that looked as if it could use a new coat of paint. "Joey will probably let me stay with him. His dad won't care. Then again, I think he's gone to visit Serenity and won't be back for a week and Yugi already has enough on his plate when he allowed Yami to invite Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik over for a while."

"Well, you could stay with me."

Tristan's eyes widened and he sat up suddenly. "Huh?"

"You could stay with me," Duke repeated with a casual shrug. "What? Did that bump make you deaf or something?"

"No, it's just; you've never been so generous before."

"Well, if that's how you feel, maybe I should take back my offer."

"Hey! I didn't mean that. I…thanks," Tristan said quickly, giving Duke a small smile.

Duke smiled back and stood up. "What time are they letting you out? I can come pick you up later."

"Three o'clock, I think. And you're sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure." With a sly wink, Duke headed out of the door and left Tristan alone once more.

Tristan suddenly felt very small as he was wheeled into Duke's spacious apartment above his game shop. It looked like his whole house could fit inside it comfortably and there'd still be space. The odd thing was there was hardly any furniture.

"Welcome to my home," said Duke with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not much, but it's officially mine. No parents or siblings. Just mine."

"Wow! I've seen such a huge apartment before, but seriously, why's it so empty?" asked Tristan as he tried to turn around in his wheelchair to see everything in the large room.

He was guessing this was the family room since there was a huge widescreen television on the wall opposite him as well as a couch and a coffee with windows that looked out over the half of Domino City that eventually ended up at the bay. To their left was the kitchen which was joined onto the room and to their right was three closed doors.

"I guess I don't really like the clutter and it's easier to move around. It doesn't really matter to me. I wouldn't care if I was living in a cramped apartment as long as I owned it."

"If you say so."

Duke smiled and wheeled Tristan towards one of the doors.

"Come on. I'll show you your room."

Hardly able to stop the other boy, Tristan sat back in his wheelchair and let Duke take him through the middle door. He was very surprised by what he saw.

"Is this…all my stuff?!"

The room was very different to the family room. It looked homier. There was a suitcase bursting with Tristan's clothes at the end of the bed, a stack of manga, other books and some CDs that Tristan had bought, some of his school work and a few games he'd kept from when he was a child which he just couldn't bare to part with.

"Yeah. I called your dad and told him you'd be staying here so he brought all of your things over here. I have to say, he didn't seem as upset about you breaking your leg as your mother was," said Duke, turning the wheelchair around so that Tristan could get onto the bed.

With a little bit of help, Tristan managed to lie down without causing further damage to his leg.

"Yeah, my mum can occasionally go over the top when it comes to my motorbike. She never wanted me to buy it."

"I can see why if all you do is crash," replied Duke with a sly grin.

"Hey! I have only been in three crashes and I only actually got injured in this one, alright? The other times I had to go to hospital were because Joey and I used to get into fights, but you barely count that as my fault," Tristan complained, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Duke laughed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, at least we can spend some time alone."

Tristan unfolded his arms.

"Oh! So, that's why you invited me to stay. You wanted to spend time with me."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to?"

Duke slowly began to lean across Tristan until he was hovering just above the brunette's face. He was about to kiss his partner when he moved his hand slightly to get into a move comfortable position and accidentally knocked Tristan's leg.

With a high pitched yelp, Tristan screwed up his face and grimaced as pain shot up his leg.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Tris! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Duke cried, jumping off of the bed quickly.

He was relieved when Tristan smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's ok. It doesn't…argh!" he groaned as he moved a little to get more comfortable. "…hurt that much."

"Can I get you anything? A drink? Some aspirin? Anything to eat?" Duke asked, guilt showing clearly on his face.

"Some water and an aspirin would be great," answered Tristan while he leaned back against the pillows.

Duke shot out of the room and into the kitchen, making Tristan laugh softly. Soon, he was back with a glass of water and a pair of white aspirin pills balanced on a tray. He placed the tray on the small bedside table and handed the brunette the glass.

"Thanks," Tristan said with a small smile before he took the small pills, placed them in his mouth and took a long gulp of water. "I guess I gotta get some rest before I'll be able to get back to my old self."

"And what a shame that'll be," replied Duke, crying out when the brunette tossed a pillow at his head. "Hey! That doesn't look like rest to me!"

Sticking his tongue out, Tristan grabbed the pillow as Duke threw it back and placed it behind his head once more before he leaned back and watched the dice duellist as he rushed around the room, making sure everything was perfect for his patient.

After a special request from the injured boy, Duke found himself resting against Tristan's chest, being very careful not to hurt him again, watching a comedy programme on his portable TV since he'd been told that lying in bed for hours on end was incredibly boring.

Tristan laughed at the man on the screen, and then looked down at Duke who seemed rather bored.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" he asked curiously, his gaze moving back to the TV.

Duke started as if he'd been woken up from a light sleep by Tristan's question.

"Well, I hardly ever get company around. It's usually me, some form of take-away food and a good movie on a Friday night, that is unless I've got to attend a swanky party to meet and greet other potential investors in my products."

"You party animal, you," replied Tristan, raising an eyebrow. "And you never invited me or Joey round because…?"

"Because Joey is a pain and would probably be busy with Kaiba, and you…I never had the opportunity to ask you."

"All those times you were over at my house and were talking about when we should next get together, those weren't big enough opportunities?"

"I just…didn't know if you'd like my apartment. It pales in comparison to your quaint little family home."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, your house looks lived in. Mine is so empty."

"Fill it up with stuff then. Hey presto! No more empty!"

Duke shook his head is dismay at Tristan's childishness, but had to admit, he had a point.

They lay in silence for a while longer, Tristan watching the TV and laughing every so often at lame joke while Duke tried to stay awake and appear interested.

Just as he was about to doze off, Duke found himself jerked back into consciousness when something moved underneath him. He vaguely noticed that the television had been switched off and that Tristan was staring down at him with a small smile of his face.

"What's going on?" Duke asked groggily, blinking as he gazed back at his injured friend.

"I was just shutting the TV up so that you could sleep. Sorry for waking you," answered Tristan sheepishly.

Duke shrugged wearily and snuggled further into the side of the brunette. "It's alright."

Despite having his eyes closed, he could still feel a pair of eyes watching him and, when he slowly peeked through one slightly open eyelid, he found that Tristan was still staring at him.

"What's up?" he asked as he half hid a yawn with the back of his hand.

Duke was almost shocked when he felt the warm body shift beneath him and a pair of soft and puckered lips press against his own. The reason why he was only almost shocked was because he'd been waiting too long for that fateful first kiss and now that he was faced with it the black-haired teen knew just what to do. He pushed himself closer to Tristan and deepened the kiss as his arms snaked around his friend's neck.

It seemed like only an instant, but suddenly Duke's shirt had been pulled off to reveal a bare, pale, but sleek and well built chest while Tristan lay beneath him, a small and satisfied smile gracing his face.

As if to make the playing field even, Duke ripped away Tristan's shirt as well, ignoring the button that came away in the process. He then began to plant delicate little kisses along the brunette's neck and chest, much to Tristan's satisfaction.

However, a problem occurred when Duke attempted to remove Tristan's trousers and couldn't due to the cast that covered a certain leg that was still broken.

Sighing in dismay, Duke rested his head against his friend's chest and said, "Maybe we should try this again at a more convenient time."

Chuckling, Tristan nodded in agreement.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all evening."

He chuckled even more when a large pillow collided with his head that had been quickly pulled out from beneath him before being launched.

When the phone rang later that evening, Duke answered it as quickly as possible since Tristan had fallen asleep not long before hand.

"Hello?"

"Urm…hello. Is this Duke?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Oh…this is Mrs. Taylor. Tristan's mother."

"I see. How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to know…urm…to know how Tristan is."

On his end of the line, Duke couldn't help but grin. Perhaps Tristan's mother cared more about her son than she let on.

"Oh, don't worry. He's absolutely fine. In fact, he's sleeping right now."

"That's good to hear. I just wanted to make sure he was alright and to say…to say thank you for taking care of him."

"It's no problem at all."

"Well, I must be going. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Bye Mrs. Taylor.

"Good bye."

As Duke hung up, he glanced over at the room that Tristan was occupying. The door had been left open and the sleeping boy could just be seen through the crack. He smiled again and ran a hand through his hair while he stared at the object of his affection.

"Goodnight Tristan," he murmured as he walked over to the room, turned off the light and closing the door.


End file.
